1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes, and more specifically to a system for providing a multiple position heel for shoes.
2. Discussion of Background Information
People who wear high heel shoes, women in particular, have never had the luxury of being able to change their shoe style from a high heel to a low heel, or vice versa, in a convenient manner. Adjustable heels are known in the art; however, all of the known systems are cumbersome to operate and/or structurally deficient.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.